The Plan
by spicy.pepper19
Summary: "Berry, I'm pretty sure your parents aren't supposed to help you run away from home." PUCKLEBERRY ONESHOT!


**A/N: So I know I have ton of unfinished stuff, but I just couldn't let go of this idea. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was in the <em>zone<em>. Senior year was winding down, New Directions had swept Nationals for the second year running, chicks were all falling over themselves again to get a piece of the Puckasaurus… Yeah. Life was really sweet, and he was just cruising along. Sure, his grades were still shit and he didn't have a plan to get out of Lima, but he figured that if he just kept his head down these last few days, he could at least escape high school in one piece, drama-free.

Which is why he was less than thrilled to see "Princess" pop up on his caller ID. Couldn't he just enjoy his Sunday afternoon in peace?

"Sup, Berry?" he said, a bit hesitantly.

"Ah! Noah! I wasn't entirely sure if you were going to pick up, what with all that must be going on in your life at the moment. Truly, I am grateful that you are willing to spend the time to talk to me when—"

"Sup, Berry?" he repeated, a bit louder. Oh man, he could _feel_ her frowning through the phone.

"While I disapprove of your interruption, I am willing to admit that I was getting a bit long-winded…" Puck rolled his eyes and walked into his kitchen.  
>"Still waiting for the part where you tell me why you called."<p>

"Honestly, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the train station this Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, sure, Berry. Why? You going on a trip? Pretty badass of you to skip out on Finals and shit." Grabbing a cookie, he prepared himself for a long lecture on Paris, Rio, or wherever the fuck the Daddies Berry were taking her.

"Oh no, it's not a vacation. I'm running away." At that, Puck promptly began choking on the cookie, and fell off his chair.

"Noah? Noah? Hello?" Rachel's panicked voice issued from his dropped cell phone.

Eyes watering, Puck righted himself and rasped out a "Yeah, s'okay."

A huff of relief was distinctly evident from the other end. "I'm glad you didn't suffocate. If you had died, I would have to have asked Finn to drive me, and honestly, with his lack of coordination, I'm surprised he has a license."

"Wait. Back up to the part where you're running away."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Rachel Berry. Running away."

"Yes, that is the plan."

"But… why?"

A slight pause ensued.

"Well, it just seems more dramatic, don't you think? Rachel Berry, the Broadway star, who ran away from home to pursue her dreams…"

"So this is just material for your biography?"

"Biograph_ies_, Noah. I'm going to be a star, remember?"

"Sure, Berry."

"So you'll still help me?"

Mind racing, Puck weighed his options. The responsible person in his mind reminded Noah that he should tell someone, that this was dangerous. Puck hated that guy. There was also the possibility that, if he refused, Berry would poison his next meal to keep her secret safe.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came without further incident. All day long, Puck had a jittery feeling in his stomach. He had to admit, Berry had been a really badass actress all week. She went around like she always did, never giving anyone a reason to suspect what she was planning. Then, when she caught Puck's eye, she'd give him this knowing look that made his insides do flips (he blamed it on hunger, though). Yeah, she was going to take Broadway by storm.<p>

All too soon, it was seven o'clock, and after a short, ten-minute drive, he was at the Berry house. He paused for a moment at the door. Should he ring the bell? What if Mr. Berry answered? Or worse, Mr. Berry Two, who legit scared him shitless? Before he could make up his mind, the door swung open, revealing the small brunette runaway and her enormous suitcases.

"Hey. You ready Berry?"

She gave him a strange look. "Yes, Noah, but why are you whispering?"

"Well, obviously, I don't want your dads to—"

"BYE, DADDIES! I'M RUNNING AWAY NOW!" She bellowed.

"JESUS, Berry! Do you _want_ to get caught or something?"

From within the house came the echoing reply, "Have fun in New York, darling! We'll visit soon, okay? Try not to get mugged! Love you lots!"

Puck tossed her an incredulous look. "You TOLD them?"

"Of course! Who did you think helped me plan this?"

"Berry, I'm pretty sure your parents aren't supposed to help you run away from home."

Rolling her eyes, she simply skipped past him into his truck.

* * *

><p>Like he had promised, they got to the train station exactly on time, despite Rachel's constant worries about his driving ability.<p>

"See? I told you I was a boss at Mariokart."

"Yes, yes, Noah. I'll congratulate you once I get over the fact that you nearly ran over several small children."

"Well, they were kinda colorful and fat, so they looked like those glowing-box things…"

The ensuing lecture on the destructive influence of video games lasted all the way until they were standing in front of her platform.

She turned to him, a little shyly.

"Thank you, Noah. You've been such a great friend. I know you'll become a fantastic man, and will leave this godforsaken town behind you in a trail of glory. I… I… I'm going to miss you. So much…" At this, she began to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry, but I hate goodbyes."

"Let me go with you."

"What?"

"Let me run away with you. To New York."

"I—no, Noah! You can't! Think of your future!"

"What future? In Lima? Nah. Your plan sounds cooler. Besides, someone has to keep you safe from those New York muggers, right?"

"But your family—"

"Is cool with it. Seriously, my mom could not be happier. I guess I might have worded it wrong when I said I was running away with Rachel Berry…"

"Noah, I can't let you just leave!"

"Well, shit. I bought the ticket already and packed my bags… Guess it wasn't worth it, huh? Well, see ya, Berry!" He turned and began walking briskly away.

"WAIT!" He felt himself being tackled from behind. A smile broke across his face.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I—"

"Hmm?"

"Would you… like to come with me to New York?"

"Well, let's see…"

"Noah!"

"Absolutely, Berry." Draping his arm across her shoulders, he steered her towards the train. Within a few minutes, they were being whisked away from the station, off to New York, where an uncertain future awaited them. But come what may, they knew they would face it together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know they have that review button for a reason, right? ;)**


End file.
